Cinderella's Twist
by MoonlightxVampirate
Summary: Its basically what the title says. R&R. It was pretty difficult to make not coming outta my dreams like ALL my fanfictions do. I have MANY in the making so be patient! COMPLETED
1. 1: Meet My Life

**Cinderella's Twist**

A/N: Heya'll! I was just watching Hilary Duff's A Cinderella Story(Hate Hilary but my cousin MADE me watch it with her) so I thought of this! There are NO names from the original movie Cinderella.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series but I am VERY close to owning Sasuke ! Just kidding. I made this story of Cinderella with a Twist Therefore called Cinderella's Twist.

**Chapter 1: Meet my Life:**

Sakura awoke from her bed AKA floor. "Sakura! Get down here now!" yelled her angry sister. "Ahh.. Coming Tenten!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura! Come here too!" yelled her angry brother. "Arg! Yes, Of Course Neji!" She muttered. She ran to her closet which was so small. She pulled on her ragged maid outfit which was brown and dirty navy blue from all the scrubbing and work she'd done. She grabbed her skyblue headband and put it in her bubble-gum colored hair enough so a part hanged in her face. She stumbled down the stairs with some trays in one arm and the clothes basket in aother. She skipped into Tenten's room. "Goodmorning, Tenten!" Sakura smiled. Her emerald eyes sparkled. Tenten yanked a glass from Sakura's arm and splashed it into her own face. "Ahh I feel better! Now,Sakura, Take my clothes in the hamper! I want them done by this afternoon! My breakfast now!" Tenten scoweled. Sakura tried her best to smile. "Of course, nothing less for my sister!" She said handing Tenten her breakfast and scooped up her laundery.

She scampered into Neji's room. "Have a good rest, Neji?" Sakura asked. Neji opened his nearly-white eyes and pushed back his brown hair. "Ahh! Always do,Sakura!" He said smiling. Sakura only liked Neji since he was the ONLY one nice to her. "So what chores MUST you do today?" He asked trying to relax. "Umm pretty much clean this mansion spotless, make all the food, tend to the animals, count the money, and care for my family. Nothing out of the ordinary. just what I do everyday." Sakura said in a huff. "Well I wish my laundery to be done by tomorrow afternoon. I have PLENTY more clothes to go with for a month. My breakfast,please?" He asked being the only polite one in the house. Sakura smiled. "Of course!" She said while handing him his breakfast and scooping up his laundery.

With putting the laundery in the laundery room she got her stepmom's breakfast and sprinted into her room. "Goodmorning, Stepmother Temari!" Sakura glemed with brightness. Her stepmom named Temari woke up. She faked a smile. Sakura gave Temari her breakfast and scooped up her 100lbs laundery without hesitation. "Sakura.." Temari began. Sakura turned. "Yes.. Ma'am?" Sakura mumbled. "Ahh.. You may take the day off from cleaning the house and that ONLY! I think you deserve to have that taken away atleast 3 times a month so you may catch up on your other duties." Temari regrettingly said. Sakura closed her eyes and bowed. "Thank you so much, ma'am.." She said as she walked out.

She put Temari's laundery in the washbin and started scrubbing. After all laundery was done, she turned to see it was 11:00pm. She hurried to feed the horses, lambs, chickens, and pigs that were sold and put into contests. After it was done it was 12:30. She rushed into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Lunch was served at 1:15 SHARP! Once she had finished is was 1:14. she poured them their usual drinks and kept the food warm. As it was 1:15 SHARP they walked in. Tenten wore her dark brown hair in abum with slight hair infront of her brown eyes. She also wore her pink chinese stype dress with a gold dragon on it.

Neji pushed his dark brown hair back as usual with a single strand of hair on each side of his face. He wore his usual white strap short sleeve shirt with navy blue pants. Bandage was wrapped around his right arm fot it to look cool. Her stepmom Temari was wearing her blonde hair in her usual 4 style ponytails with slight bangs falling into her extremely dark almost black navy blue eyes. She wore a purple sleveless top with fishnet sleves(short sleves) and a semi-short mini-skirt with fishnet leggings that go from under her boots up. Her boots het purple as well..

They took their seats. Neji imidiatly dug into the food piled in his plate. His smiled uncontrolably. "YUM! Sakura, this is the BEST thing I've EVER tasted!" He said with a mouthful. Tenten couldn't stop eating to even compliment Sakura on her job even though she would have never. Temari had to admit she couldn't stop eating like Tenten. "Yummy!" Temari said while whipping her face off with her napkin. "Um sorry to ask but do have any more?" Neji asked. Sakura smiled. "Of course! I had time to spare so I made sure it was extra delicious!" Sakura smiled as she put piles upon piles on Neji's plate. Neji glemed happily. "Thanks a bunch! This is awsome!" Neji said just beofre he shoved more into his mouth. "Would anyone else care for more before Neji eats it all up?" Sakura asked jokingly. Tenten and Temari actually smiled. "No thanks. I'm stuffed and watching Neji eat doesn't help at all! He eats like a horse!" Tenten joked. Temari waved her hand saying she'd pass and she was done.

Sakura sighed and waited for Neji to be done to finish her HUGE batch of food. "Sakura, can I ask you something?" Neji wondered. Sakura gave him a puzzling look. "Of course, go ahead!" She beamed. "Why was this meal so delicious?Also, why are YOU the one doing all the work. I haven't asked this because we have never gotten time by ourselves like when dad and mom were still together and before dad died.." Neji said depressingly. Sakura looked shocked. "Well this meal was good because Stepmother gave me the day off from cleaning the house and it'll happen 3 times a month..." Sakura sighed then resumed"...I must do all the work because all in dad's wish was for you and Tenten to be happy. He never mentioned me at all. I think it's because he once told me that when you blamed me crashing a bike into his new extremely expensive car he told me he was dissapointed. I told him I didn't do it but he never loved me anyway..."She sighed once more.

A/N: This chapter is very difficult to make. All of my others come outta my head but NOT this one..LOL. If you wanna e-mail me my e-mail 


	2. MY NOTE TO READERS

**OK! This isn't a chapter! I'm just letting you know that I am closing this story. Please review if you wish me to. I won't delete it but I will no longer work on it unless I get many and very convincing reviews. I don't care for my story so please tell me if you like it because I MAY(keywordmay) work on it. Thanks! -Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha**


	3. 2: When She Comes Out of Her Shell

**A/N: If you liked this story but didn't bother to review it, I would like you to thank phoenixblackdragon for reviewing so it may go on. Well, I won't be updating ANY of my stories from 4/21-4/29 since I'll be on vacation to Florida,USA! I live WAY NorthEast of Florida in the NE section of the USA. Please review! I don't know if this chapter will be long or short but I hope it comes out alright!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Naruto Anime Series or Manga! But, I dearly wish to Own Sasuke! If you can tell me where to buy him, please do!(I'm joking but I do wish to have him.. That means I'm joking about the buying part..As in..SARCASUM!) Is that how you spell it? OH WELL!**

**Cinderella's Twist**

**Chapter 2: When She Comes Out of Her Shell.

* * *

**

_RECAP: _

_Sakura looked shocked. "Well this meal was good because Stepmother gave me the day off from cleaning the house and it'll happen 3 times a month..." Sakura sighed then resumed"...I must do all the work because all in dad's wish was for you and Tenten to be happy. He never mentioned me at all. I think it's because he once told me that when you blamed me crashing a bike into his new extremely expensive car he told me he was dissapointed. I told him I didn't do it but he never loved me anyway..."She sighed once more.

* * *

_

Neji gave his sister a sad look. "Is there a way I can convince Temari to have me work instead?" Neji asked. Sakura shook her head. "Neji, don't worry about me. Live _your _life a way you'll never regret. Please, stop changing mine. If I must suffer, then I will." Sakura replied. Neji put his head down and he covered his face with his hands. "You shouldn't live like this! I should! I caused this! Its all because _I _didn't _feel _like getting into trouble so _I _let you get framed for what _I _did!" Neji cried shamefully.

Temari walked into the kitchen. "Whats going on here?" She asked. Neji shook his head. "I was talking to Sakura about something.." He said trying to get her out of something that could happen. Temari shook her finger at Sakura. "She made you, DIDN'T SHE?" She asked in a rude voice. Neji shook his head once more. "No, I wished to ask her some questions about something that I have longed to hear for many years now.." Neji said in a stern tone.

Temari nodded and walked back to her room. Neji swept away sweat from his forehead. Sakura cleaned the kitchen and went to fold the dry laundery. "Sakura.." Neji said. Sakura looked at him. "Yeah.." She replied. "L-l-et me fold the laundery.." He stamerd. Sakura giggled. "No way! You don't know how to! Besides, It's _my_ job so _I_ do it." She said as she ran to her room(AKA Attic) where the laundery was so she could fold them. Neji followed her up there.

"Hm.. like what you did with the place.." He said sarcastically. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Are you here to critize my room or what?" Sakura smirked. She sat down and started to fold his shirt. He took his pair of jeans and practiced what she did. He continuously did it untill he got it right. he dunked his fingers in water to relax them. "EW!" He yelled. "What?" Sakura interrogated. "My fingers look like prunes!" He retorted. She laughed. "So do mine!" SHe giggled as she showed him her fingers. They both laughed as they did their work.

Sakura finished Tenten's clothes so she put them in her basket and started going down the stairs. "Oh Neji..." Sakura said. "Yeah?" He asked as he folded more. "Don't fold Temari's because they MUST be folded a certain way. If they are folded the regular way, she'll know I didn't fold them and accuse me of making either you or Tenten do my owrk for me." She explined. He nodded his head and continued folding his clothes.

Sakura walked down to Tenten's room. She knocked on the door. "What the hell do ya want?" She yelled. "Its Sakura here, bringing you your laundery!" She replied in a sweet tone. "Fine! Come in!" She retorted as Sakura opened the door. Sakura went straight to Tenten's closet to put everything in it's right place. After she was done, she walked out of the room and back into the attic. Neji was finishing up folding his clothes.

Sakura went to Temari's clothes and folded them the _SPECIAL_ way. Neji watched Sakura fold them in a very strange way. His eyes couldn't keep up with all her movements for there were too many. She did all the remaining laundery that were Temaris and packed them into the basket. "Hey!" Neji yelled. "What?" She asked. "Aren't you going to take my laundery?" He asked. "Why?" She replied. " 'Kuz you always do!" He retored. Sakura shook her head no and walked out.

She walked infront of Temari's door. She knocked. "WHO THE HELL IS IT?" Temari called out in a semi-sweet, semi-rude voice. "Ma'am, it's Sakura here. I'm here with your laundery!" She replied sweetly. "Yup! Come on in! I have something to ask of you!" She called out. Sakura walked in and put Temari's clothes where they belong. She stood infront of Temari's bed and awaited her task. "I need you to go buy me this!" She orderd as she pointed to a darkpurple tank top with a mini skirt that matched. "Of course. To which store?" Sakura asked. "I think it was MJ Nickle..." Temari replied. Sakura nodded and bowed her head.

She ran down the stairs. "Sakura, where are you going?" Neji asked. "To buy something for Temari!" She replied. "Can I come?" He asked. She nodded her head as she grabbed the keys to Neji's car. She plopped into the driver's seat and waited Neji. "MY CAR? And when did you get a liscence?" He interrogated. "Temari wanted me to run arrans so she made me pass the test to get my liscence!" She replied. She looked down at her outfit. "I'm SOO buying myself something cute!" She smiled. "Are you going to get introuble if you buy yourself something?" He asked. She shook her head no. She started up the car and backed out of the driveway.

They went into MJ Nickle and bought Temari's outfit. Sakura found an extra cute pink tube top with a mini-skirt that went to mid-thigh with pink highheels. She also found a pink headband to replace the one she wore. She placed on her new clothes and walked through the mall with Neji. "What if Temari asks why you were gone so long?" He asked. "I'll just say we had to look for stuff for you so FIND SOMETHING and I'll meet you at your car in about...1 hour." She commanded. They both walked in separate directions. She found a Mairy King Ice Cream shop. She bought herself a Medium Chocolate Cone. She ate it sitting near a group of guys.

* * *

One had blond, spikey hair with Cerelean(blue)eyes. A guy next to him had brown hair swept up into a ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple with brown eyes. Another guy had spikey brown hair under his black eyes were red face paint. The guy who looks to be the 'center' or leader of the group had raven, chiken hair with onyx eyes. He always stared at her like she was an angel.

"HEY! Sasuke-Bastard!" The blond yelled. "What do you want?" The guy with onyx eyes answerd back. "Do you like her?" The blond asked again. "Naruto, I don't like her.." The guy named Sasuke replied coldly. The one called Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh COURSE you don't.." He replied sarcastically. Sasuke striked him. "Dobe.." He replied. Sasuke walked up to the table where Sakura was sitting. Unknown to them all, a pair of brown eyes, belonging to Neji, were watching their everymove. "If they hurt her, I swear, they'll DIE.." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

She just finished her ice cream when Sasuke walked over to her table. Inside, she panicked.

**'OMG! The hot guy is soming to us! Probly to flirt..' Inner Sakura said.**

**'Why do you say that?' Sakura asked.**

**'BECAUSE! We look hot!' Inner Sakura smirked.**

**'Whatever, but what if your right?' Sakura asked as their conversation ended.**

Sakura took a napkin and wipped her mouth before the guy came over. He sat down. "Hi." He started. "Hello." She said. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said. "My name is Sakura Haruno." She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sakura." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.(A/N: YEAH! I know that Sasuke is OOC but, thats his 'Romantic' side. He is still Sasuke who calls Naruto dobe and says his usual 'hn.' phrase)

Sakura blushed at his action. Neji saw what he did and Sakura's re-action. He clenched his fists tighter, in anger. "Nice to meet you too, Sasuke." Sakura blushed. He let go of her hand. "Sorry, but I must go. I hope to see you again." He said as he got up. Sakura waved bye. As him and his group left she put her hands on her heart and smiled. "Wow.." She whispered. She quickly go up and walked towards Neji's car. "It HAS been about an hour, right?" She asked herself. She saw Neji just arriving at his car. She waved and took out his keys.

"Did you buy anything?" She asked him. "Yeah." He replied trying to hide his anger. "Good." Sakura smiled. He looked at her clothes. "Aren't you going to change?" He asked. "No. And don't worry I won't get in trouble because I can just say that I'll wear this only to the mall which I will. And I only go to the mall to run arrans for Temari." She said, ensureing him. He nodded as she started the car and drove back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: YEY! I hope you liked it. Oh and the store MJ Nickle is the new name I thought of for JC Penny and Mairy King is a replacement for Dairy Queen. Please review! Sasuke says something other than 'Hn.' and says more too! I am trying to keep all of them in Character and not OOC! R&R!**

**-Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha-**


	4. 3: Sorrow, Pain, and Memories

**A/N: I'm sry for the late update. Hope you don't mind! We'll, I hope you liked the last chapter.**

**Oh ya! And my b-day was 4/29! I just turned 17! This story has 209 hits so far. YEA!**

**Cinderella's Twist**

**Chapter 3: Sorrow, Pain, and Memories

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_Sakura blushed at his action. Neji saw what he did and Sakura's re-action. He clenched his fists tighter, in anger. "Nice to meet you too, Sasuke." Sakura blushed. He let go of her hand. "Sorry, but I must go. I hope to see you again." He said as he got up. Sakura waved bye. As him and his group left she put her hands on her heart and smiled. "Wow.." She whispered. She quickly go up and walked towards Neji's car. "It HAS been about an hour, right?" She asked herself. She saw Neji just arriving at his car. She waved and took out his keys._

_"Did you buy anything?" She asked him. "Yeah." He replied trying to hide his anger. "Good." Sakura smiled. He looked at her clothes. "Aren't you going to change?" He asked. "No. And don't worry I won't get in trouble because I can just say that I'll wear this only to the mall which I will. And I only go to the mall to run arrans for Temari." She said, ensureing him. He nodded as she started the car and drove back to the house._

Sakura walked in the house. Temari looked up from her book. "Why did you buy those clothes and why were you there so long?" She interrogated. "Well, I just thought I'd look more blended in with these clothes, only used for the mall. Well, me and Neji had to stop and get him stuff." She replied. Temari sighed and nodded weakly. Neji came in, clinging onto his car key's so Sakura won't grab them, again. He walked over to Temari.

"Is it ok if some friends of mine come over today?" He asked. Temari smiled. "Sure. When are they coming over?" She responded. "Um, in about 2 hours i'd say." He said. She nodded her head.

* * *

----2 Hours Past----

Neji had been sitting at the door for half an hour waiting for them. He began to dose off when

**DIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOONG! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOONG!**

He opened the door and saw his group or gang of friends.(A/N: Guess who they are!) Neji sighed and led them straight to him room to chill. A loud-mouth blond jumped up and down at the size of him room.(A/N: Can YOU guess who?) Neji smacked him on the back of his head. "Hey! Neji-teme! What the hell was that for?" The blond screamed. "Naruto, your too hyper." He said, practically exploding. A brunette with spiked hair had a seizure(A/N: I don't care if that's spelled wrong!) when his dog jumped out of his sweater and made Neji's bed his toilet.

Neji fell down and was ready to kill the poor dog. "Akamaru, DIE!" He yelled making someone knock on the door. He opened it and saw his brunette sister, Tenten. "Neji! What the hell is with all the fucking screaming?" She asked. "S-sorry but Akamaru made my bed his toilet." He explained. "Well, just have her wash it again!" Tenten commanded. "Tenten, she's already living in hell being the slave/maid while she's our sister!" Neji yelled freaking out. His friends were surprised. "Adopted sister is more like it! Me, you, mom, and dad are brunettes while her hair is a freaky color!" Tenten retored harshly.

"You know she heard you, right?" Neji said as Tenten looked down the hair and Sakura's eyes watered as she started crying. Tenten shrugged and walked back to her room. "Like I care!" She yelled back to Neji and shut her door. Neji banged his head against his wall for a long period of time. The raven-haired boy patted Neji on the back trying to calm him down as tears began forming in his eyes. Sasuke and the gang were shocked. Never did Neji cry, EVER!

The boy with the dog called Akamaru patted his back also. "Sasuke, Kiba, thanks." Neji replied as she gave them a smile saying that he's alright. "Can you guys stay here for a sec? I need to talk to my other sister." Neji asked as his friends nodded. He smiled once more and ran down the hallway yelling "Sakura!" He soon relized that he made a mistake since Sasuke knew her name. Sasuke looked puzzled. He knew her, why sould she be a slave/maid? Why would her familing treat her wrongly except for Neji? These questions envaded his mind.

* * *

Neji ran down the hall, chasing Sakura who ran up to the attic and cried on her pillow which was the only thing she slept on besides the floor. Once Neji ran in the attic, he saw how crushed she was. Being rejected by her own family because of her hair color. How unfair was that. Neji felt tears form once again in his eyes. He ran and hugged Sakura who was covering her face from the world because it seemed to hate, despise, her. Sakura noticed Neji was crying and she turned around to face him. "Just to let you know, Sakura, I have never thought of you that way. Tenten is stuck up and has always hated you since you were very special to mom. Mom's real hair color wasn't brown, it was pink but she never knew that." Neji said conforting her. Sakura smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks" she said in between sniffs.

"No problem! Always here to help!" He said as she walked down the stairs. "Oh and one more thing!" He called back and she looked back to his retreating figure. "I'll be here to wash my sheets since my friend's dog made it his toilet!" He finished as she giggled. She fell back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She undressed and put back her maid outfit on to wash her new clothes. She sighed and sat down and starting soaking them in the washbin. After they were clean and dry, she changed and wore them since she liked them. '_I have to wear regular clothes more often!_' She thought.

She then washed her 'work' clothes and then went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She looked at the time. She panicked and made dinner. She knew Neji said that he had friends coming over, well she knew he had 5 friends comign over so she needed to make enough for 8 people. '_It's gonna be like Thanksgiving here!_' She said as Neji went into the kitchen. "Neji! Are your friends staying for dinner because I need to know now!" Sakura commanded. "Well, all five of them so I guess make a meal for 9!" Neji said. "No, 8. I'm not going to eat, again." Sakura said as she took more ingredientes and cooked a large batch of pasta. Neji smiled as he went to take a glass of milk and signaling that the others will have milk also and drank his down. She nodded and continued her cooking. It was about 5 minutes untill they all would come down for dinner.

The pasta had finished so she made the table big anough for 8 people. She placed the pasta in the center. She also placed a basket of rolls and put plates and silverware set up along with two trays of butter on opposite sides of the table. She saw 1 more minute beofre they all came down. She placed 8 glasses on the table and filled their glasses and went back to her room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! That's why Neji said he's kill them! Well, I hope you liked that chapter! Will update ASAP!**


	5. 4: The Green Beast Attack's and Wanted

**A/N: I know. I like just updated! LOL. But, I re-read it live, and I said "DAMN! It took me like 5 minutes or less to read!" so I'm doing the next chapter 'cause I feel bad for those who waited a LONG time and got a short, sucky chapter. Which is everybody. Now, this is my fave chapter because I'm trying to put some fluff in here because I like the fluff! If you don't, I DON'T CARE! Oh, and I put a section for this under my stories in my profile so you can check when I'm trying to update next and how many hits this story has had along with how many C2's added this story. 0 SO FAR! WAAA!**

**Sakura: Get over with it!**

**Becca/me/SWSU: NEVER!**

**Sasuke: Naruto, what have you been putting in her chocolate?**

**Naruto: N-nothing! Only some..um..of my special med I made for her!**

**Becca: YEAH! It gets me hiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! -What I really ment to say-y is i'm sorry for the way I am, never ment to be so cold, never ment to be so-**

**Sasuke and Sakura: SHE'S SINGING AGAIN! DIIIIIIE NARUTO!**

**Naruto: NOO! I still need to tell Hinata my feelings!**

**Hinata: -turns to a cherry and huggs Naruto who then make out-**

**Becca: EWWWWOOKKKKAAAYYY! BARF BAG OVER HERE!-pukes in barf bag-**

**Sasuke: Ew. Don't hand that to me.**

**Becca: LEE! It's Sakura's!**

**Lee: YEAH! My beloved Cherry Blossom! WHOOT! My life is complete! -grabs my barf bag and...did stuff not sutible for this rating or the M rating...- Yea-h...ok...**

**Sakura: EWW! RUN AWAY! SASUKE-KUN! HIDE ME!**

**Sasuke: Hell no..**

**Becca: YOU WILL!**

**----------------------------------**

**Ok now BACK ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Cinderella's Twist**

**Chapter 4: Green Beast Attack's and Wanted Answers

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_She then washed her 'work' clothes and then went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She looked at the time. She panicked and made dinner. She knew Neji said that he had friends coming over, well she knew he had 5 friends comign over so she needed to make enough for 8 people. 'It's gonna be like Thanksgiving here!' She said as Neji went into the kitchen. "Neji! Are your friends staying for dinner because I need to know now!" Sakura commanded. "Well, all five of them so I guess make a meal for 9!" Neji said. "No, 8. I'm not going to eat, again." Sakura said as she took more ingredientes and cooked a large batch of pasta. Neji smiled as he went to take a glass of milk and signaling that the others will have milk also and drank his down. She nodded and continued her cooking. It was about 5 minutes untill they all would come down for dinner._

_The pasta had finished so she made the table big anough for 8 people. She placed the pasta in the center. She also placed a basket of rolls and put plates and silverware set up along with two trays of butter on opposite sides of the table. She saw 1 more minute beofre they all came down. She placed 8 glasses on the table and filled their glasses and went back to her room._

All the boys ran down in a race to see who'd beat who. Neji was glad Sakura wasn't down here or it would cause a riot. There was one person who Sakura didn't see though since he wasn't allowed in the mall since he ran inside and stripped infront of millions of young eyes. Yes, it was horrible. He has black hair that's bowl-cut as some would call it with round-bug-like eyes. He also wore his horrible, green spandex suit. Thus, the nick-name, Green Beast, givin to him by Naruto and Sasuke.

The 'Green Beast' was jumping up and down untill Neji's hand smacked him. "HEY! What's that for?" He asked. "Lee, your probly going to scare them." He said, forgetting his question. Lee's fist pumped in the air. "So, Neji, I heard you say that your sisters are h-o-t!" Lee whispered so only the 6 could hear. "How troublesome." The pineapple-man spit out. "Shut up Shikamaru!" Lee yelled. "Lee, yes. Thats true. Sakura more than Tenten, though. But, you'll only meet Tenten and my step-mom, Temari." Neji said. Lee's head hung down low as Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown.

Neji saw Sasuke. "Mad, huh?" He asked, smirking. Sasuke frowned. "Shut it and why I be mad?" He retorted. Neji chuckled. "Because I saw you talking to her in the mall. She had pink hair and an all-pink outfit. Haruno Sakura is her name." Neji said as the gang, except Lee, gave a loud, "WHAT THE?". "Then how come you, Tenten, and Sakura all have different last names, huh?" Naruto piped in. "Well, Sakura took the last name of our real mother. I took the last name of our father, Hyuuga. Tenten took the last name of our step-mom, Temari, thus Kunai Tenten." Neji explained. Tenten rushed down the stairs.

* * *

You could tell she was experimenting with make-up. She had dark pink eyeshadow. She also had on red nailpolish. Neji was shocked since Tenten NEVER wore makeup. Lee saw her and gave her a hug. She punched him in the face, knocking him uncouncious. "GOD! NEJI! Keep your demented friends away from me! And if they touch me, they'll die and sooner than you think, you'll join them!" Tenten warned, screaming. She then smirked. "So, is Sakura still crying?" She asked then bursted out laughing. Neji's own smirk disapeared in a flash. His hands clutched around Tenten's neck. His arm pushed her against the wall, over his head and his hand getting tigher by the second.

She now looked at Neji's seriously, furious face. She noticed how he didn't even flinch to hurt her. "It was a joke!" She yelled. "It wasn't funny and I don't care if _you_ think it was a joke." Neji retorted, still not easing up. "HELP!" Was all Tenten could muster to scream but it was faint. Temari came down a minute later and saw Tenten's now purpleish-blueish face. "Neji!" She yelled. "Neji! Wakeup call!" She yelled again. Neji finally noticed her and let Tenten go. She gagged for air as she looked at Temari. She banged her head against the wall in pain. Lee threw his hands up in the air. "I must save her with mouth-to-mouth!" He yelled as he ran towards her as she kicked him in the face.

She glared at him. "Never say that again because she will never always be here to save you." Neji said making Tenten shiver and cry. Temari shrugged and walked to her plate. She just loved pasta. She held her fork and knife in the air and dug in the pasta, giving them no chance at it. Neji grabbed 2 rolls and some pasta so he could eat that in no worry of food shortage. Sasuke grabbed 3 rolls and stuffed his face with them. He also grabbed some pasta then stuffed that in his face. For him, this was an eating contest. Lee grabbed some pasta then 1 roll. He sat next to Tenten and was extremely excited. Tenten on the other hand, wished Neji just killed her at that point in time.

* * *

The others just took 2 rolls and some pasta.(A/N: Just there so I don't have to say that all the others took 2 rolls and some pasta CONTINUOUSLY!) Neji strechted his arms and sat up. "I need to do something so wait for me either here or in my room." Neji said as he rushed in his room. He took his bed covers and rushed up to the attic and knocked on the door. "Sakura, it's me, Neji." He said as the door opened. Sakura laughed as the stain was huge. Neji closed the door and threw the sheets at Sakura. "You know that guy you met at the mall.." Neji said, unkowing of her re-action. "How did you know? Neji, were you spying on me, _again_?" She asked shocked. Neji nodded. "Well, they happen to be my friends. The ones that are here and will be sleeping over. Temari told us to sleep in the attic so you'll have company." He said making Sakura fall over. "Great! Perfect! Oh, and I saw what you did to Tenten, that was HILARIOUS!" She said, being sarcastic at the _great _and _perfect_. Neji chuckled and nodded.

He threw his sheets in the washbin and scrubbed. "Why isn't it coming out?" Neji asked, yelling. "Neji, you forgot to put soap on it. Your scrubbing using a sponge with just water in it." She stated in a obvious tone. Neji laughed as he put soap on the sponge. "Oh! And cousin Hinata and her friend Ino are coming over as well. We'll have a huge slumber party! Tenten isn't going to be here THANK GOD because her friends are sleeping over in her room." Neji said, praying to the heavens. Sakura nodded her head and smacked Neji's. He looked down at his sheets and noticed it was gone. He smiled and rinsed it. He threw it back over his shoulder and waved bye to her. "Sasuke will be glad to see you, again!" Neji said as Sakura blushed madly. She smiled and threw her pillow at Neji. It hit him in the head and he threw it back to her. "Clean up the attic!" He said practically singing it. Sakura stuck out her tounge at his terrible voice.

* * *

**A/N: YEAH! It's called:  
The Green Beast Attack's and Wanted Answers because Lee attacks Tenten alot and questions are answered. Gay title, I know. It was a last minute thing ok! I hoped you liked the 2 new chapters! KEEP READING!**

**Becca/SWSU x**

**OH! And here's a preview of the next chapter called:**

**The Slumber Party.

* * *

**

**Preview:**

He threw a pillow at her head, purposly throwing her down next to him. He pulled her up and made her lean against his chest. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Naruto smiled kowing what his friend was going to ask her. He had liked her since that day in the mall..


	6. 5: Slumber Party part 1

**A/N: Sorry it has been awhile for my updates! It's because i'm a lazy ass! There! I said it! I'm not afraid to! Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own this plot and all it's OOC-ness and OC's. I also don't own any movie titles featured here.**

**WARNING: All Lee fans will HATE me after they read this! ALSO, SasuSaku fluff in here. Rest of fluff will be in next chapter! HOPEFULLY!**

**Cinderella's Twist**

**Chapter 5: Slumber Party part 1

* * *

**

_RECAP:_

_He threw his sheets in the washbin and scrubbed. "Why isn't it coming out?" Neji asked, yelling. "Neji, you forgot to put soap on it. Your scrubbing using a sponge with just water in it." She stated in a obvious tone. Neji laughed as he put soap on the sponge. "Oh! And cousin Hinata and her friend Ino are coming over as well. We'll have a huge slumber party! Tenten isn't going to be here THANK GOD because her friends are sleeping over in her room." Neji said, praying to the heavens. Sakura nodded her head and smacked Neji's. He looked down at his sheets and noticed it was gone. He smiled and rinsed it. He threw it back over his shoulder and waved bye to her. "Sasuke will be glad to see you, again!" Neji said as Sakura blushed madly. She smiled and threw her pillow at Neji. It hit him in the head and he threw it back to her. "Clean up the attic!" He said practically singing it. Sakura stuck out her tounge at his terrible voice._

After an hour or so, it was 9pm. "Guys, wait here while I make sure the room is ok!" Nehi said as he ran to the attic door. He knocked and he heard a faint 'come in'. So, he opened the door to see that the attic looked more like a room than a maid's room. Sakura put a bed in there to signal that thats where she slept even though it wasn't where she slept. He found her, lounging on the bed. Feeling it's comfot. "Ready?" Neji inquired. Sakura shook her head 'yes'. She ran into the bathroom in the attic and changed into her pajamas. She was out in about 2 seconds. She had a pink tank-top that said 'Rock On!' in black letters with black pants that had the words 'Rock On!' all around in pink letters. Neji then ran into the bathroom since she was done and came out with a plain grey short-sleeve shirt and plain black pants.

Neji then threw his grey sleeping bag and pillow on the ground and ran back to his room where his friends, cousin, and cousin's friend were waiting. "It's alright. Come on. Oh, and were gonna watch a movie!" Neji said as he ran back up to the attic-errm.. Sakura's room. Their cousin, Hinata, was the first to walk in. She had shoulder-length purpleish hair with nearly-white eyes. She had on a blue tank-top that said 'Dreams...are ment to be real.' in red letters. Her pants were blue and had the words 'Dreams...are ment to be real.' all around in red letters. Hinata gently smiled at Sakura and ran over to hug her. Next inside was a blond who had a high pony-tail and crystal eyes. She had on a purple tank-top that said 'Beauty Queen, NOT!' in black letters. Her pants were black and had the words 'Beauty Queen, NOT!' in purple letters. She ran over to where Hinata was. She gave her hand to Sakura. "Hiya! I'm Ino!" The blond girl said happily. Sakura took and shook her hand and greeted, "Hello Ino, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet cha'!". Ino and Hinata threw their sleeping bags next to each other. Sakura quickly took out her sleeping bag from the closet and propped her's next to Ino's. The next person in was a raven-haired boy-err-man with onyx eyes. _'Sasuke..'_ Sakura thought and looked away when he came in. She sat down on her sleeping bag and so did Hinata and Ino. Sasuke dropped his black bag next to Sakura's.

Sasuke was wearing a navyblue tanktop (A/N:or muscle shirt as what they are called most times) and black pants. Next in was a blond with spiked hair and cerulean eyes. He had on an orange short-sleeve shirt that has a picture of ramen and says 'I LOVE RAMEN!' in red letters. He had matching orange pants with just pictures of ramen all around. He placed his matching orange and ramen smelling sleeping bag next to Neji's. Next in, came a super-ugly guy with bug-like-eyes and a bowl-cut hairstyle.(A/N: Sry to all Lee fans!) He had green spandex, as usual. He then ran over to the girls and Sakura just puched him right in the face as he was going to do grab..u know..(A/N: In this one, Lee is a PERVERT! Again, sorry to all Lee fans!) He flew to the other side of the room, blood trickling like rain from his mouth, and crashed against the wall, leaving a slight dent. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest in anger.

* * *

Lee quickly got up, in fear, and placed his sleeping bag far, far, very _far_ away from Sakura's. The next one was a brunette with a pony tail that made his head look like a pineapple and had brown eyes. He was wearing blue short-sleeve shirt with white, fluffy, clouds on it with matching pants. His sleepingbag was a perfect match! He placed it in between Neji's and Naruto's. Sakura sighed as she fell onto her pink sleepingbag. Ino's was purple and Hinata's was blue. Lastly in, was a brunette with spiked hair and brown eyes. He had what it looks like red face-paint on his cheeks. He was wearing a white short-sleeve that said 'Don't Diss the Dog!' in the front in black letters and 'Or He'll BITE!' on the back, also in black letters. On the front, was a picture of a dog, similar to the one he was holding in his arms. He also wore black pants. (A/N: Is black the new green or something?)

The dog-boy threw his sleeping bag in between Sasuke's and Kiba's. He plopped on his brown bag and placed a smaller, dog-sized, brown bag next to his and placed his dog there. "Akamaru, don't bark in the night, ok?" The boy asked the dog. Meanwhile, Lee was far in the corner, bag inbetween Neji's and the Wall's. So, the bag setting went from(starts at wall and leaves off at Sakura's bed) Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. "Pillowfight!" Neji announced, practically screaming.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura giggled as they threw pillows at eachother continuously. Finally, it was only a match between Ino and Hinata since Sasuke challenged her. The battles were between...

Ino and Hinata,

Sasuke and Sakura,

Lee and Neji,

Shikamaru and Akamaru,(A/N: LOL!)

and last but not least;

Naruto and Kiba.

* * *

**Ino and Hinata...**

Ino flung a pillow, aiming for Hinata's head. _Target locked, aimed, fired, and hit!_ Ino said in her mind as she smirked. Hinata quickly recovered and caught Ino off-guard with the pillow that Ino hit her with and her own, coming from both sides.

**Winner: Hinata**

**Loser: Ino

* * *

**

**Sasuke and Sakura...**

He threw a pillow at her head, purposly throwing her down next to him. He pulled her up and made her lean against his chest. She blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Naruto smiled knowing what his friend was going to ask her. He had liked her ever since that day in the mall. "Sakura.." He asked.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She asked nervously.

"Do you-

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! I'm ending it here...NOT! I just wanted to see how you'd react. Now, my engine is all fired up now to write on!

* * *

**

"Do you still like me?" Sasuke asked. He knew they barley knew eachother but, for him, it just seemed so right. Besides, if it was Naruto, Lee, Kiba, or Shikamaru who liked her, Neji would _kill_ them. Neji didn't kill him though. Because, Neji _knows_ that Sasuke likes Sakura for who she is and she likes him for who he is, it's not anything like a fangirl-fanboy crush.

Sakura faintly blushed and cursed her life.

"Yes.." She answered weakly but he couldn't hear.

"What?" He asked, impatient.

"I said-" but she was cut off by Sasuke's lips upon her own. Her emerald eyes widened in shock as he deepened the kiss. The others stopped their fights. Some were 'ooohhhh'ing and 'awww'ing while others whistled them to keep up. (A/N: It's like a crack convention!) Sasuke's arms still protectivly around her waist, she lifted her arms around his neck.

Sasuke stopped about 15minutes after he started and smirked.

"So, it's a yes, huh?" He asked making Sakura blush a fierce shade of red. She nodded, toungtied.

**Winner: none**

**Loser: none**

**TIE!

* * *

**

**Winners: Hinata, Neji, Akamaru, and Naruto.**

**Losers: Ino, Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba.**

**Ties between: Sasuke and Sakura

* * *

**

Neji sprouted wings and flew down the steps...NAH! Neji ran fast down the steps and grabbed a BUNCH of DVDs. He ran back upstairs, DVDs falling out of his arms left and right. He gently placed them down on the ground. "Ok. Who wants to watch When A Stranger Calls? Phantom of the Opera? The Matrix? Star Wars episode III? or Halloween?" Neji asked. "I wana watch When A Stranger Calls!" Hinata and Ino both yelled. "Star Wars!" Lee and Kiba shouted happily. "Matrix." Naruto stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world. "Halloween!" Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji agreed. Sakura got out the big-screen TV from the closet and set up the DVD Player. Neji handed her the disc and she propped it inside. She took the remote, pressed play, closed the door, turned the volume up to be extra scary, and took up all those sweets. Including: Popcorn, Chocolate bars, Nachos, sugary drinks, and gummy stuff.

Ino and Hinata shared a medium popcorn with only salt on it along with some some sour gummy bears, nachos, and a Hershey's Bar. Sasuke and Sakura shared a large popcorn with TONS and TONS of butter, TONS AND TONS of chocolate bars (including Crunch bars, 3 Musketeers bars, Hershey's bars, and Milkyways), nachos with TONS and TONS of nacho cheese on it, and finally sour, sour, EXTRA-SOUR-MAKE-YOUR-HEAD-EXPLODE-AND-YOULL-DIE sour gummy reptiles (inculding gekos and snakes). The others just shared the rest together since it was 'too troublesome to individually share' as quoted by the genius, Shikamaru. They all had the same thing to drink, LARGE-OH-SO-EXTRA-LARGE-YOULL-ALLWAYS-GOTTA-GO large Fruit Punch. Yes, Fruit Punch. Don't u dare diss the Fruit with the Punch! I always get that at the movies and i'll spend about $50 in the sugary treats.

* * *

Movie:(A/N: I don't know if this is exact from the movie or not. I have never seen it but my BFF tells me ALL about it so I have no clue what the hell happens!)

_The masked guy pulled out and turned his dagger in the air, showing his victum his death weapon. The lady shrieked with horror as she tripped and fell backwords. The masked man closed in on her body and blood. All seen was blood. The shriek was the only memory left of the poor woman._

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Lee all lept from their seats, clutching the person next to them. For Ino's was Hinata, Hinata's was Ino, Sakura's was Sasuke, and Lee's was Neji. Neji smacked Lee making Lee hug the wall. "Poor wall.." Neji mumbled as Lee continued to molest the wall. (A/N: LOL! I just _had_ to write that!)

The girls, including Lee, were still shaking after the movie was over. Sakura's face was buried in Sasuke's shoulder as he continuously rubbed her back, making her relax. Neji trembled. (A/N: Lets just say, this movie Halloween was WAY scarier than the real one, this one was rated more than R! WAY MORE! Worse than the Texas Chainsaw Massacre! Now that, was SCARY!) Lee shook violently in his corner from the fear, OH THE FEAR! "Now would be a _great_ time to get some rest! Don't cha' think?" Neji said as everybody nodded and went to their sleeping bag.

* * *

**A/N: Just WAIT untill part 2. I don't know but it probly won't be upgraded to a M rating because I can't write that level of Romance! But, there will be Romance between ALL the couples. SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NaruHina! Just wait! What happens at night? 0.0?.? You'll be surprised! They will be skipping down the roads of life..HELL NO! Oh, and I'll show their dreams after their 'action' happens. LOL! R&R! PWWEAS?**


	7. 6: Slumber Party part 2

**A/N: Been waiting? My Internet is stupid so I couldn't update earlier! SORRY! Anyways, this has interaction in the pairings(hopefully. maybe it'll just be ShikaIno and NaruHina due for me having to rush)- ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku. K? They make-out alot in this chapter. My friend Candice basically wrote this entire chapter with me as the editor because I had major writer's block and she wanted to practice writing a story because she will soon write stories on my account. So, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Cinderella's Twist**

**Chapter 5: Slumber Party part 2**

_RECAP:_

_The girls, including Lee, were still shaking after the movie was over. Sakura's face was buried in Sasuke's shoulder as he continuously rubbed her back, making her relax. Neji trembled. (A/N: Lets just say, this movie Halloween was WAY scarier than the real one, this one was rated more than R! WAY MORE! Worse than the Texas Chainsaw Massacre! Now that, was SCARY!) Lee shook violently in his corner from the fear, OH THE FEAR! "Now would be a great time to get some rest! Don't cha' think?" Neji said as everybody nodded and went to their sleeping bag._

It was about 2 hours since the movie ended and Neji declared to sleep. Ino sat on Sakura's bed since she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She closed her eyes to make her sleepier, but it didn't work! She groaned in annoyance and a mummble replied. She thought it said _troublesome woman, troublesome groaning_. "Excuse me?" She whispered, trying not to wake up the others. A figure got up and sat on Sakura'a bed next to Ino, and she knew it was Shikamaru.

"I repeat, troublesome groaning, troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied, whispering. "Why am I troublesome?" She asked, a bit to loud. Hinata moaned a bit due to she was laying next to the bed. "Will you quit being so loud? troublesome" He said. "Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto whispered getting up, unaware of Ino,(a/n: It's dark so they can't see faces. Naruto knew and thought it was only Shikamaru since he only heard his voice) he sat on the opposite side of Shikamaru and pushed his back. Unfortunatly, Shikamaru was looking at Ino and she was looking at him. Unaware, Naruto pushed Shikamaru and Ino into a liplock.

(A/N: Hinata and Ino have met the other guys before. They hang out alot in the mall. Ino and Shikamaru had a crush on eachother for the longest time. Just letting you know! )

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked now aware that there was a 3rd person. He finally made out the face. "Ino? Wait. Shikamaru and Ino, kissing? OOOO!" He said, waking up Neji. "Will you guys shut up! Wait! Whoa! Easy there Nara!" He joked as the Nara and Yamanaka pulled eachother closer. "I'll just go back to sleep now!" Naruto said to air as he slipped back into his bag. Neji panicked at being the only witness and buried his head into his pillow, trying to forget the current event.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in. Ino hung her arms around his next, ruffling his hair, still making out. After a while, they broke apart, for breath. Both panting heavily, due to action. Ino smiled and Shikamaru smirked. She placed her head on his shoulders and she fell asleep. _Great. We just finish making out and she falls asleep._ Shikamaru thought. He now smiled, hearing Ino say his name alot in her dreams. He picked her up bridal-style and placed her back in her bag. He kissed her forehead and then slipped into his own bag.

Unknown to them, Hinata witnessed the entire thing. She sighed and thought _Why can't me and Naruto discover each other's feelings like that, huh?_ She silently cursed the world. "Hinata" Someone whispered from behind her and they imidiatly put their hand over her mouth so that her scream could be sounded-out. She looked back and saw who else? She saw Davy Jones. No, actually, she saw Naruto. (Becca: NO DUH CANDICE! Candice: Shut up! Like you could do better. Becca: hell yea i could! YOUR AN AMETURE! Candice: Learn how to spell! Becca: Thats how I spell it right or wrong. So sorry folks for this interuption. Candice is just very slow )

"Naruto-kun? What wrong?" She whispered. He stayed silent.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata..I don't know how to say this.."

"No need to be shy Naruto-kun.."

"Well, since everyone is doing this, I really need to tell you something, Hinata"

"Go on."

"I-I.." _Damn it dude! Stop all this fucking stuttering!_

"Yes" _Usually I'm the one stuttering. What's up with him?_

"I like you, Hinata" he said after taking in a deep breath

Hinata's world stopped. "What?" She asked, her voice filled with only surprise and happiness

"You know what I said!" He whispered. Luckily it was dark out or else she could easily see his tomatoe-red face. Hinata giggled and silently thanked the heavens for her luck. _WOW! First today I find a MP3 player on the bench that can hold up to about 50,000 songs then, I find $100,000,000 on the floor in an envelope, and finally Naruto-kun confesses to me! This is my lucky day today!_

"Ahem" Naruto 'coughed' to get Hinata out of her own little world.

"Sorry, um, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata"

"I like you too..."

"..." Naruto was speechless. He suddenly put Hinata into a hug, she hugged back. After a few minutes they stopped and looked into eachother's eyes, faces only inches apart. Naruto closed that gap, putting his lips softly upon hers. They soon (more like after 1hour) stopped due to Ino's loud, abnoxious snoring and her disturbing comments about her and Shikamaru (I think you can guess, right? M rated stuff.)

"Goodnight, Naruto" Hinata whispered giving him a quick peck on the cheek, then retrieted into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Hinata". He then went back to his bag.

After about 30minutes, Sakura woke up and left her sleepingbag to get some water. Meanwhile, Neji and Sasuke were awake so they plotted a plan. When Sakura came back in, she saw Sasuke and Neji sitting on her sleeping bag, talking. "What the hell are you doing on my sleeping bag?" She asked. "Plotting" Neji answered. Sasuke motined for Sakura to join the conversation. Sakura silently laughed a few times. "Ready? Lets move!" Sasuke instructed. The stood up and they went to their positions. Sasuke and Neji lifted up Lee in his sleeping bag while Sakura opened the attic door then silently opened Tenten's door.

The boys walked in with the sleeping Lee and placed him down next to Tenten's sleeping bag. Lee's arm flung out from the bag and grabbed Tenten's arm. (Mind you! They are still sleeping! If you people like Tenten and/or Lee, please don't hurt me! This part is FUNNY!)

They pulled eachother closer and the trio left the room, giggling. They went back to their bags and fell asleep.

**(Note: Please read the bottom A/N because I have a message for all!)**

-------------------------------------------------Morning-------------------------------------------------

"AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! YOU! BUSHY BROWS! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACHED TO MY ARM! WAIT! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!" That was Tenten. The alarm clock

-the comercial-

(Temari) Hey everybody! Want a TENTEN alarm clock? Comes with MANY 'I hate Rock Lee' phrases and gets everybody up and running due to her loud, abnoxious shrill that would put chills down anything's spine! so come buy your _Tenten Alarm clock _TODAY!

(Announcer voice) _The Tenten Alarm clock is not sold in stores. Results are not guarenteed and there is no, I repeat NO refunds._

(Lee) AND! If you call within the next 15minutes, you can get a free matching alarm clock that has me, Rock Lee, screaming many 'This is not my fault' phrases after Tenten yells her many phrases. This is truly an AWSOME offer because you get to have me, Rock Lee, as an alarm clock.

-end comercial-

(The world sweatdrops) "Tenten! I don't know how I got in here!" Lee defended. "Ew! OMG! Tenten! It talks! That _thing _is **ugly** and green! Tenten! Kill it! It's too ugly!" Yelled one of Tenten's **many, many** friends. "I am not _ugly_ and I am proud to be green!" Lee yelled. "Forget it! I'll kill it!" Yelled another, taking out a huge flyswatter. She then started swatting at Lee and finally squashed him. "YAHOO! It's dead!" Tenten yelled as they did a cheer that nobody cares about.

-the gang-

"UG! Why must that _Tenten Alarm clock_ be so fucking loud?" Naruto complained as everyone got up and sat on Sakura's bed. Neji yawned in reply. "But, it was funny" Ino said as they all agreed. "I'm **_B-O-R-E-D_**!" Naruto complained.

"Will you shut up? I don't think anybody wants to hear your fucking loud mouth at this time!" Sakura yelled.

"She's right. Your so troublesome, Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"He's right, dobe." Sasuke said.

"What the fuck did you say, teme?" The dobe asked.

"I said Shikamaru was right, you fucking asshole of a dobe" 'Teme' answered.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have an idea." Hinata said after a minute of silence.

"What Hinata?" Neji asked.

"We can talk about our dreams!" She answered, pumping her fist in the air. Everybody but Shikamaru sweatdropped since he was too busy looking off at the clouds passing by and at his sleepingbag. Suddenly, Kiba's nose sniffed the air. "Food" He said. Akamaru sniffed the air also and barked. "No way! Dude! There's ramen for breakfast!" Kiba yelled and within a blink of an eye, Naruto was gone. Running downstairs for his beloved ramen.

**A/N: Hey. Sorry for the late update. Oh yea, the message. This story will be on pause because we don't really have any ideas for it. But, I you have any ideas, please post it in your review or give me a personal message(PM) so that I can update. This story won't be discontinued so don't worry. I just need ideas. **

**--end of important message--**

**Oh and by I, I mean WE since I, Candice, will be sharing this account with Becca. Just to let you know.**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Becca: Ok. This is _NOT A CHAPTER!_ I just wana say that I won't be really updating that much (like i did before) b/c of this damned thing called school. B/c of HW, I go on my pc once or twice a month. get it, A MONTH! The other time i get to go on is if i have a paper due. my friggin english teacher won't let us not-have a project due. don't even get me started on my math teacher. shes soo old. ya know what? me and my friends had a nice discusion on how we think she got lyposucion(sp?) and i know i didn't spell that write! We have about 10 papers of HW due everynight for math and around 20 for the weekends. Math is also my most hated subject. I'm also grounded from my pc for a bit because i am already failing Spanish with my 15 average. and yes im that terrible. so i am terribly sorry for not updating anything. i am almost done with the new story so while your watiting for my updating, you can read that. oh and i cannot guarentee that the chapters for my stories will be long like usual.(cinderella's twist, sakura's suicide, haruno sisters deadly reuiniun, and new school savior) oh and it's around 4:00am so i really cannot spell.**

**Candice: hiya. i'm writing this about 6:00am and i am very tired. my history teacher is seriously a lesbien(sp?) so she walked up to me and stood beside me and looked down my shirt and she gave me a 'special' note. I started freaking out. I was getting pissed becca since she was sitting next to me and laughing the entire time. it was my turn to laugh when the teacher turned around, took a quadrupal check and winked at becca! i fell off my chair laughing and becca banged her head on the desk so much that it was bleeding. she didn't even feel it. my spanish teacher is a friken whore. omfg. in the parking lot, i saw her making out with a guy, then she walks out of that car, goes into another one far from that one, makes out with another guy, then finally, she goes into the last car and has sex with another guy. i found this truley disturbing. so, erm, see you all soon and i hope you are entertained with this story.!**


	9. Sad, Sad Mistakes and the Dreaded Truth

**A/N: This chapter's idea was given by a reviwer. THANKS CAIT! I LOVE YOU!!! 3. UR THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR U!!!!! lol. **

**I finally decided that this is the FINAL chapter. nothing else can be done with it, I think.**

**Cinderella's Twist by Sasuke's Wife Sakura Uchiha**

**chapter 7...**

_**Sad, Sad Mistakes and The Dreaded Truth**_

_Recap:_

_"We can talk about our dreams!" She answered, pumping her fist in the air. Everybody but Shikamaru sweatdropped since he was too busy looking off at the clouds passing by and at his sleepingbag. Suddenly, Kiba's nose sniffed the air. "Food" He said. Akamaru sniffed the air also and barked. "No way! Dude! There's ramen for breakfast!" Kiba yelled and within a blink of an eye, Naruto was gone. Running downstairs for his beloved ramen._

Once they were downstairs, they realized how early it was. Four in the morning, cough cough. So, they all fell back asleep. How could there be clouds at four-in-the morning for Shikamaru to lovingly-gaze at, you may ask? Well, I have no clue either, so just go with it!Once everyone was awake they heard a scream, mainly Temari.

"SAKURA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!" It was surprisingly only ten, usually Sakura would be up-and-running at only six. Sakura quickly ran down the stairs and knocked on her step-mothers door.

"WHAT!?" Temari snapped from the other side of the door.

"Erm, you called me.. I mean screamed for me get in here.." Sakura retorded.

Neji and the rest of them, including Tenten and her friends listened through the door.

"Sakura make breakfast for everyone in the house: boiled and scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, regular toast, french toast with cinnamon, and orange juice with NO pulp this time. For your chores you must clean my earrings, go to the dry cleaners and pick up my clothes, _don't_ forget to go grocery shopping, make lunch at precisley one fifteen, vaccum the house, polish the sliver-ware, feed the animals, make our beds, and take out the garbage. OH! And before you make our beds wash the sheets, get the mail, send the letters that are on the counter, polish the furinture, chop the fire wood, clean the gutters, water the plants outside, and inside, trim the bushes, fix the bird house then fill it up, do the taxes, fix the stairs that are creaky, wash the windows, clean out our cars then take them to the car wash, sweep the floors, clean the pool, and ill tell you if I think of anything else and have it all done by 6 tonight. And once done with all that, make dinner. NOW NOW! Do-NOT be distracted!" Her step-mom yelled, snapping her fingers. Sakura faintly nodded and ran for the door. Once they heard her footsteps coming to the door, they all ran to their respective rooms. Tenten and her friends snickering all the way back.

Everyone ran back to the attic everyone except for Sasuke. Once Sakura stepped out the door, she went to turn left for the stairs but Sasuke grabbed her arm, pulling her aside. Once she was in total shock, he pulled her into a hug. She blushed a shade pinker than her hair. She gently pushed him away and mumbled a soft 'sorry Sasuke' and ran down the stairs, a single tear falling down her pale skin.

She finally finished everything her step-mom wanted placed out for her. Sakura sighed. It had been over an hour trying to do all of it. She placed her step-mom's food on a tray along with two glasses of non-pulp juice. _I've been doing this for way too long..._ She thought as she quickly ran up the steps and made a mental note of the creaky ones, since she needed to fix them. Temari's door came into view. She gently knocked on the door, but the reply was not so gentle.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Temari yelled so loud Sakura could have swore she felt an earthquake.

"Its me, Sakura. I have your breakfast." She said, adjusting her position.

"Its about time hurry up and come in already!" Temari yelled impatiently as ever. Sakura placed the tray of food on the desk beside her step mother. She gingerly put the two juices beside her food. "Does the french toast have that high-class French Cinnamon that I ordered?" She asked, taking the bottle of syrup and putting on the french toast.

"Course. Only the best." Sakura said simply as Temari took the slice of french toast and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Oh, it is! Cost me a fortune to fly this stuff here all the way from Frenchia!" Temari gladly said as some syrup dripped from her mouth. Sakura turned around, rolled her eyes and muttered something like 'its France you dumbass...'. She walked out of the room and into Tenten's.**(A/N: I got that part from A Cinderella Story. And during that movie, i also thought is was called Norwegia instead of Norway. lol.)**

"Breakfast is served!" She said with fake-cheeful-ness. She then went into the attic and said the same thing to them. Naruto just yelled with joy and was the first to run downstairs.

"WOW SAKURA THIS LOOKS AWSOME!" Naruto yeled, jumping with joy to a seat to dig in. Sakura said a soft 'thanks' and was about to leave the room until Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in a hug.

"Sakura, where are you going? Your supposed to eat breakfast.." He said. Sakura shook her head.

"Maybe later, too many things to do." Sakura replied, wriggling out of Sasuke's grip and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She ran upstairs and changed into the same dirty brown and navy-blue maid outfit. She went to Temari's door for the upteemth time that day and knocked, once again. "Temari, have you finished your breakfast yet?" Sakura called out from the other side of the door.

"Yes, yes. Come and get it and get out!" Temari ordered. Sakura walked in, grabbed the empty tray and glasses then walked out. She proceded to the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes in the dish washer.

"No, no Sakura! Put them in the sink! Hand-washing makes it cleaner!" Temari yelled, still in her room. _Geez. Does she have a fucking sixth-sense about the dish washer or something?_ Sakura thought bitterly, while placing them in the sink. She went outside to where the animals where. She grabbed the bag of horse food and went into their stables. Why they had farm animals, she'll never know. After that, she went into the chicken coop. She heard footsteps on the wood floor behind her.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Well, I want to help you."

"Its really okay, Sasuke. I've been doing this since my dad died." Sakura smiled, trying to forget those memories she had been cursed with. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Sakura. I want to help and I will." He demanded. Sakura smiled. Well, case solved, right.

"Oh, fine," She sighed, "get out that bag from the corner and pour it in one of those buckets beside it. Then just gently give it to some chickens on that side while im doing this side." He nodded. After finishing, Sakura thanked Sasuke with a long kiss. His arms snaked their way around her petite waist. One of her hands grasped his muscular shoulder and the other wraped around his neck. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before a chicken clucked loudly, startling them and making them break apart. Sakura and Sasuke left together for the house.

"I gotta sweep the floors. Hang out with your friends. Im fine, really." Sakura whispered in his ear before quickly pecking his cheek then pushing him towards the attic stairs.

"Thanks. I could have tripped!" He muttered, which for him was like a scream. Sakura smirked. She started to sweep the house. After, she did other things she was supposed to do. She got the mail, separated them, and grasped Temari's mail while running upstairs. She knocked softly and Temari muffled a come in. Sakura walked in, witnessing Temari walk out of the shower with nothing on. The horror. She covered her eyes.

"Eww!" Sakura mumbled, knowing that if Temari heard her would be like getting a one-way ticket to hell. Temari looked up and walked over to Sakura, still not realizing she had no towel on.

"Honey, whats wrong?" She asked with fake sweetness, trying to actually sound like her mom. That would never happen within the seven hells, ever.

"Um, Temari. You might wana put a towel on.." Sakura said, making a small slit with her middle and index finger to see that she didn't have a towel on, still a gruesome sight. Temari looked down and deeply blushed.

"Geesh! No wonder I could feel a breeze in places!" Temari screeched, fumbling with her rather small towels. "Um, what did you need?" She chuckled.

"Erm, I have your mail." Sakura sighed. She had never been so happy in her life with temari before. Finally, a towel for her to cover up. _That was just disgusting!_ Sakura thought. Inner Sakura nodded. _**Hell yeah. I think im gonna puke.**__ Not in my mind you don't!_ Inner Sakura huffed. Sakura headed down the stairs to make lunch for everybody, except Temari since she's do that at the regular lunch time. She started chopping potatoes, carrots, celary, and turnips since she was making steu. Once done, she laid it out for everybody and called for them. Once the first person stepped in, which was Naruto of course, she went upstairs to get changed once everybody was eating. She got into her only other outfit, pink mini skirt, tube top, and high heels. She ran downstairs and took Neji's car keys from the table. Most of the group was done so he walked over and gave her a skeptical look.

"Im borrowing your car, kay?" Sakura asked with the cutest puppy dog eyes ever created. Neji glared at her. _I hate those damned eyes.._

"Fine." He agreed.

"Yey!" She squeaked. "Thank you. Love you." She quickly pecked him on the cheek and hugged him. She walked to his car in the driveway and tried to avoid all the other's cars while backing out. She drove to the grocery store. After that was done, she headed for the dry cleaners. She drove home quickly. She noticed that nobody's car was there, not even Temari's. _Neji is probly using it. Temari would never go out unless I drove her. Psh. Lazy-ass._

She walked into the kitchen to put the grocerys away. She then put away Tenten's, Temari's, and Neji's clothes in their respective rooms. She finished most of the chores, but only had to trim the bushes and clean the pool. So, she rushed into the shed and grabbed the trimmers. She was already wiped out and was falling asleep untill she felt the metal close above and below her finger.

"Shit!" She screamed, throwing the trimmers to the ground. Blood was flowing freely. She heard a door slam close and saw coming from the front to the back. He started running when he saw the blood.

"Here." He said, ripping the bottom of his shirt a bit and wrapped it around the wounded finger.

"Thanks." She said and softly kissed his lips. He walked into the house and she cleaned the pool. It was almost dinner time so she made it.

"Dinner is served!" She yelled putting her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder. She ran upstairs with Temari's food. After coming back down to the kitchen, she could feel herself becoming very dizzy. She put her hand on the wall for support. She felt the entire room spin fast around her. She felt the earth shake below her. She heard voices from the past in her head, her father's dying screams for her to get the hell outta there. She put both hands on her head and she tried to stand up straight but couldn't. She fell, feeling the cold tile against her neck, back, arms, and legs. Before the darkness consumed her, her eyes could see Sasuke and Neji running towards her, feeling Sasuke's arms wrap around her, his voice screaming for her to wake up, and feeling a stray and un-noticable tear slide down both his and Neji's cheeks falling upon her skin. Both Neji and Sasuke picked up Sakura and placed her in the next's room's couch. Tenten and her friends were in that room and Tenten shot up, protesting.

"Um, like, what the hell do you think your doing? Like, get the fucking maid off the couch. She doesn't deserve the couch, only the floor and her closet she might sleep in sometimes." She laughed. Sasuke growled lowly in his throat, his hand forming into a fist, nails leaving marks on his palms and knuckles turning pure white. Neji stood up.

"She is not a maid. She is your sister, like it or not. She is also mine but I actually treat her like it!" Neji screamed, his fist slamming on the glass table infront of Tenten, breaking it. Ino came into the room and ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I just called 911. The ambulance will arrive soon." She said. They heard the sirens outside the house and they picked her up and placed her on the stretcher.

"Um, sorry but only one person may ride with her." The bulky guy said as he got into the dirver's seat. Neji motioned for Sasuke to get it. Sasuke nodded as his thanks.

The entire way there, Sasuke held her hand. The guy in the back with them said that her heart-beat was haulting dangerously and could be in danger of dying. Once they were there, she was put in the intensive care. She stayed there for a good week and Sasuke was always in her hospital room, even sleeping there, holding her hand and occasionally kissing her cheek.

**SAKURA's P.O.V.(point of view)**

It felt as though I was choking. I still saw the darkness that was there before I totally blacked out. I heard a steady yet low breathing noise on my left. I tried to open my eyes but it is as if they are stitched shut.

"Sakura..." I heard someone whisper. _Sasuke!_ I imidiately thought. I tried to move my body further up. No result. I opened my mouth slowly and tried to say something, anything. No noise. I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention.

"Hey Sakura, how are you doing today? I hope you wake up soon.." Sasuke whispered again, pushing some stray strands of hair away from my face. I felt his cold touch instantly make me shiver, he imidiately pulled away. "Are you awake?" I tried to move or make any noise I could. I opened my mouth and mouthed a yes, trying to say it as well. All I could say was the first letter. Suddenly, I felt his around my waist, his shoulders moving up and down in a crying sort.

"Sasuke-kun" I could finally say, though I could only halfway open my eyes. I saw his restless face covered in his long bangs, emotions mostly hidden in his black eyes.

"Im glad you're awake.." He whispered in my ear as he hovered over my small body.

"Im glad you're here, with me.." I mumbled, slowly and painfully trying to put my arms around his neck, to get as close as I can. He nodded. Suddenly, the _perfect_ moment was ruined when my brother barged into the room.

"Sakura! Sakura!" He squealed. _This must be something awsome, he's never like this._ I thought. "Temari has sole custody of Tenten, we're free! And, has Sasuke told you yet??" I was already happy, I thought what Sasuke had to say wouldn't make a difference.

"Oh yeah..." Sasuke trailed off with mumbles. "Since my family has many mansions, the Uchiha's have taken custody of you and you two will live in an extra mansion where you pay nothing." I was too stunned for words. A mansion, no Temari.. A mansion without Temari? How could it get any better. Neji handed me a purse. My first purse. I opened it, it was a simple black and white Coach purse with a matching wallet with hundreds of dollars and several cards for stores and credit cards. I placed it on my right and hugged the living daylights out of my boyfriend.

"I love you.." I sobbed out. I have never felt so appreciated in my life, except for when dad and me went and played basketball against eachother. Sasuke's grip tightened.

"I love you too.." He whispered, wiping away my tears. We shared a passionate kiss as Neji walked out of the room. It was pure bliss. I was so calm, it was so genuiene(sp?) and sincere. I was too excited for words. And this was only the start.

**A/N: I did love how it turned out. Again, thank you Cait! xoxoxoxo! 3!!! Your the best! Well, hopefully you all loved it too. Hope I didn't rush anything.**


End file.
